The present disclosure relates to an automated method and system for updating and correcting an event sequence when subjects randomly merge into a single queue lane after placing their respective, customized event-requests while in multiple queue lanes.
Businesses are designing throughput models to maximize efficiency and profit potentials. As an illustrative example, one industry searching for ways to increase the number of customers it serves over time includes quick serve and fast-food restaurants. Some restaurants employ side-by-side “tandem” order points to increase throughput potential. In a tandem ordering approach, multiple, separate queues in parallel are used for placing orders, but converge into a single queue lane for processing a payment and transferring the goods and/or services (at “service points”).
This approach originally aimed to shorten customer wait periods for reaching the service points. A key issue with tandem ordering is that the sequence of customers that move into the single queue lane is not always the same as the sequence of when those customers placed their orders. Because the sequence in which these customers subsequently merge into the single queue lane can be random, this approach can lead to mistakes in the order-fulfillment process. Particularly, and especially during busy periods, customers may be charged the wrong amount—i.e., for the wrong order—or receive the wrong items.
However, businesses take steps to avoid mixing up orders. The current practice used to track customers' movement is to capture snapshots of each customer (vehicle) while the order is being placed. After each customer merges into the single queue lane, an employee manually re-sequences the orders in the computer system to correctly match the sequence of customers approaching the service point in the single queue lane. Furthermore, the updated sequence of orders must be relayed to the persons preparing the orders so that items can be prepared in the correct sequence, or prepared items can be reshuffled for transferring to the correct customer. These operations all result in an inefficient use of employees' time, as these employees must manage this unnecessary task in addition to their regular tasks. The multi-tasking requirement opens the door for possible mistakes, and the inefficiency can translate into lost revenue if it causes potential customers to depart from the queue, potential customers from entering the queue, or a loss in repeat business.
A system and method are desired which improve operational efficiencies regarding the processes of sequencing event-fulfillment to match a random sequence of subjects receiving the events.